LOST
by fourladiesofmischief
Summary: No one ever knew that once about ten years ago Cuddy and House were married, and the adoptive parents of four girls: Katherine Belle, Lily Andrea, Rachel Taylor, and Emily Ann. But when they were kidnapped at the age of seven, hell came. CHAPTER TWO UP!
1. Chapter 1

Lost...

Chapter One:

Lisa Cuddy was sitting in her office, looking at a 4"- 4" inch photograph that was stowed in her wallet.

Katherine, Emily, Rachel and Lily had only been five when this photo had been taken.

Her four beautiful daughters.

_FLASHBACK..._

_"Greg! Greg, I found the perfect girl!" Lisa yelled, pulling her husband towards the corner of the visiting room of the orphanage._

_Greg obediently followed her to a pink bassinet._

_The baby had soft blond hair, and big gray eyes._

_"She was born December 18th. She's exactly six months old today. And her name is Katherine Belle." Lisa explained to her anxious husband._

_Greg stroked the young girl's cheek and smiled. "She's perfect."_

_END OF FLASHBACK..._

Meanwhile, Gregory House was looking at the same photo in his office, but it was tucked away in a box.

_FLASHBACK..._

_"Her name is Lily Andrea." The orphanage director said. "She was born December 18th. She's seven months old."_

_Lisa laughed. "Her hair is so red!"_

_"Yeah. And she's going to go great with Katherine. Gray eyes and Green eyes. Perfect." Greg said happily._

_END OF FLASHBACK..._

James Wilson, amazingly, also had the photo, because he was the girl's godfather. He remembered helping them find their third girl...

_FLASHBACK..._

_"James, we want her to stick out. We want all our daughters to." Lisa said as she pushed the stroller thought the hallway to the Salt Lake City Orphanage's "Baby Room"._

_Once inside, James started to walk around the room. So many babies._

_And then one stuck out to him. She had light brown hair and very light blue eyes._

_She was sitting on the ground playing with a stuffed dog._

_James knelt down and picked up the eight month old baby. "Hello, little girl."_

_"Bo." The baby said happily._

_Greg walked up. "Who's this?"_

_"Uh, I don't know." James replied._

_The Orphanage Director, Lucille, walked up. "That's Rachel Taylor. She was dropped off her last month. She's eight months old."_

_"She likes you James." Lisa said._

_END OF FLASHBACK..._

Lisa put her wallet in her pocket and remembered the story of the last angel they had obtained.

_FLASHBACK..._

_Lisa had been pacing in front of the hospital in which she worked, when a woman ran up to her._

_"Can you take this baby?" The woman asked urgently._

_Lisa looked shocked. "What?'_

_"I need someone to adopt my baby. Otherwise my husband will kill her." She handed Lisa the baby and a letter._

_And then she ran off._

_Dear Newfound Mother,_

_I'm sorry to have brought this on you so quickly. My husband is abusive and he will hurt my dear Emily Ann if I keep her for much longer._

_She is nine months old and very sweet and loving._

_Attached are her social security card and all the papers you need. Please take care of her._

_And thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Another Loving Mother_

_Lisa cuddled the baby and started towards home with her new angel._

_END OF FLASHBACK..._

Lisa had tears in her eyes.

Gregory had his head in his hands.

James just wanted his nieces back.

But they had been kidnapped eight years beforehand.

They hadn't been seen since.

And the girls fifteenth birthday was in ten days


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Guys, our fifteenth birthday is in ten days!" Emily exclaimed. "Aren't you excited?"

"Excited, Em? Not really. We've been on the run for two months and Katherine just had a flipping seizure! What are we going to do?" Lily asked sadly.

Rachel pointed to the hospital building beside them. "Hospital right there, you two. Now help me get Katherine inside to the E.R."

Fifteen Minutes Later

"Our sister needs help. She has a 105 degree fever and she been puking and passing out. And I think that her liver may be failing. Oh! And she's been having seizures." Rachel said quickly to the receptionist.

The three girls watched their sister be lifted onto a stretcher and taken to Rm. #102.

"Do you guys think she'll be okay?" Emily asked in a worried voice.

Lily gave her a weak smile. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

Meanwhile: In The Break Room

"New patient. She came here with three other girls who looked about her age. One of them said that she has a 105 degree fever, she's been vomiting and passing out, she's been having seizures, and her liver may be failing." Lisa Cuddy said to House's team. "I have not seen this patient for myself but I heard that she does not look good."

Gregory House sneered. "Alright Ms. Queen, room number?"

"102."

Back In Rm. 102

"I'm scared. For Katie." Lily said with a slight cough. She hated admitting things like that.

Gregory House was limping towards Rm. 102.

"Hey doesn't that look like..." Rachel's eyes widened.

"Dad?" The three questioned in unison.

To avoid a weird encounter, they quickly hid behind a big machine.

"Well, you look familiar." Gregory said sarcastically as...

"Uncle James?" Emily whispered.

James Wilson sighed. "She looks like Katherine."

Rachel then did something very daring. She stood up. "That's because she is Katherine."

James and Gregory gaped at her.

"Her name is Katherine Belle House." Emily stood up and added.

Lily stood up too. "And she was born December eighteenth, at four in the morning."

James stared at them. "How do you know all that?"

Emily smiled slightly. "Because we're her sisters."

House blinked. "But... how... you... gone..."

Emily walked over and hugged him. "I missed you Dad."

"But, that means that you are the three girls that brought Katherine in here?" James asked as he hugged all three girls.

"Oh shit." Gregory said. "We have to get Cuddy."

Rachel, Lily, and Emily all grinned.

"So, Dad, you've reduced to calling Mum 'Cuddy' now? That's a new one." Lily laughed.

Five Minutes Later in Lisa's Office

Lisa was typing up her normal reports on her computer when a knock came on the door

"Come in!" She yelled.

The door opened and House appeared. "I have something to show you."

With Lisa At Rm. 102

"Okay, House, I see three girls crowded around a hospital bed. Why is that so significant?" Lisa asked.

"The fact that there are three girls crowded around a hospital bed isn't significant. Who the girls ARE is the real reason I asked you to come down here." Greg explained.

Lisa looked closer and her eyes widened. "They can't be..."

And with that she threw open the door and walked into Rm. 102. "My babies?!"

The three conscious girls looked up and smiled.

"MOM!" They yelled in unison, running over and hugging her.

Lisa was crying now, and hugging the girls as tight as she could.

And then she looked at the girl on the Hospital bed. "Is that... Katie?"


End file.
